Toffee
|-|Toffee= |-|Sludge= Summary Toffee is a major antagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. In season 1, end of season 2, and beginning of season 3, He presents himself in an evil businessman like manor, and cares only about getting revenge on the Butterfly family for taking his finger. He eventually perishes to Star's Golden Mewnian form. He's an immortal monster that Moon fought when she was young. In "Fortune Cookies", he infiltrates Ludo's army as a member and an "evil efficiency expert" with ulterior motives. He became the leader of the army after usurping the position from Ludo in "Marco Grows a Beard". After blowing up and cleaving Star's wand in "Storm the Castle", Toffee is presumably dead. It's later revealed in "The Hard Way" that he possesses Ludo's body, and half of the wand's magic is under his control. In his titular episode, he regains his old form after corrupting and draining most of the magic in the universe, but he's ultimately overwhelmed and defeated by Star's magic. Power and Stats Key: Pre-Merged | Post-Merged | Restored Finger (Sludge) Tier: At least 8-B physically, 5-B, possibly 2-A via Magic | 2-A | 2-A Name: Toffee, Toffee of Septarsis Age: Unknown (Implied to be well over 100 years old.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Star vs. the Forces of Evil Classification: Septarian, The Lizard, The Immoral Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reptilian Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Magic, Regeneration (At least Low-High; Same species as Rasticore, who can regenerate from just his hand. Capable of regenerating soley from his finger.), Regenerative Healing Factor, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 6) | All previous abilities to a far greater extent, Transcendent Mage Physiology (Via Ludo's Wand and by absorbing the power of the Magic High Commission.), Ergokinetic Blade Construction (Via Ludo's Wand.), Biological Manipulation (Merged his hand with the wands.), Power & Life Absorption (Absorbed the powers from all of the Magic High Commission.), Magical Energy Absorption, Levitation (Levitated in the air.), Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Projection, and Durability Negation with Absorption Attack Potency: At least City Block Level physically (Should be superior to River.), Planet Level, possibly Multiverse+ Level via Magic (Should be superior to Zedlord who could destroy an entire planet. Even in his pre-merged form he was capable of taking down Moon's mother who wielded the Royal Magic Wand, even when Moon pointed her wand at Toffee, he and his army didn't fear it. Took an Eclipsa Level spell , to defeat him. Was considered a threat by the magic high commission.) | Multiverse+ Level (Defeated the entire Magic Concil with ease, including Omnitraxtus, a living space-time continuum of an infinite amountof dimensions. Fused his body with the wand.) | Multiverse+ Level (Even with the wand gone from him, Eclipsa Level spells couldn't even effect him. Should also be superior to his Ludo possessed form.) Speed: Relativistic (Via scaling to Star, who scales to Marco.), likely higher | Relavistic (Easily kept up with Hekapoo.), likely higher | Sub-Relavistic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically, potentially Multiverse+ Level with Magic Protection | Unknown physically, likely Multiverse+ Level with Magic Protection (Took no damage from Moon's strongest attack.) | Unknown physically, likely Multiverse+ Level with Magic Protection, Regeneration makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: High (Could fight off the entire magic council.) Range: Standard Melee Range | Multiversal+ with Magic Wand | Unknown Intelligence: Genius (Led his own army and came up with a plan to restore his finger.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: a Sword, a Wand, a Whip, a Dark Magic Wand (Half of it, Ludo's version). Possibly the Spellbook as well, as it was in Ludo's possessions while Toffee possessed him. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Geniuses Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Wand Users Category:Whip Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users